


Waking Up The Dead

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: No plot, just porn peeps! =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: I wrote this forever ago...not my best work, but I though I'd post it anyway! LOL  


* * *

"Dean!!! BEHIND YOU!!" Jared yelled.

 

Jensen turned and went to one knee and fired his gun at something that wasn’t really there. He smirked that loving and sexy Dean smirk…the one that made all the fan girls have wet panties. He stood and ran over to Jared’s side. 

 

"Sammy, you ok?"

 

"Yeah, think so. You?" Jared asked as he pulled open the Dean jacket that Jensen was wearing.

 

"I’m fine. Let’s get you back to the motel so I can patch you up," he grunted as he pulled Jared to his feet.

 

"CUT!" yelled McG. "Good work guys. All right let’s wrap it up for the night!" he yelled out into the crowded cemetery. 

 

~*~

 

"You know Jay, I’m glad that we had to come out here and film in an actual cemetery."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because," Jensen smiled, slipping his hand around Jared’s waist and ultimately sliding down to his ass. "I found this spot – out near the back…"

 

Jared pushed him away. "Someone’s gonna see us."

 

Jensen pulled him back close. "So?"

 

Jared’s head snapped up and looked him in the eye. "You serious? I thought...but you said that...I mean we talked about you not wanting people to know…"

 

Jensen took a step forward and cupped Jared’s face and pulled him down to his lips and kissed him, in the middle of a cemetery, with hundreds of on-lookers.

 

There were some whistles and a few "see, I **_TOLD_** you they were fucking!" whispers going through the sea of people from the crew. 

 

Jensen pulled back from Jared’s lips – "I…I love you," he said, the words coming out in an almost embarrassed tone.

 

Jared grinned from ear to ear. "Took you long enough to tell me that," Jared grinned, pulling him close. "I love you, too," he said rather loudly and kissed him again amidst all the smiling faces.

 

Jensen pulled back, and said, "Anyhow, what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted with you shoving me and all is – I found this spot out in the back of the cemetery where I want you to – uh – fuck me," he said smiling.

 

"Let’s go," Jared said reaching down and grabbing Jensen’s hand, walking toward the back of the cemetery.

 

"Uhh – Jay, what if someone comes along. I mean, I really did mean for us to come back later – "

 

"Jensen, it’s one in the morning. Ain’t nobody gonna come see the grave of Aunt Susie or Granny Bigfanny at one-a-fucking clock in the morning."

 

"I didn’t mean someone – normal, I mean crew and stuff."

 

Jared just kept walking. "They’re all busy, we won’t be missed. And besides, I know you have your kinky streak, you’d probably get off on someone watching us do it. Now where is this spot you were talking about?" 

 

Jensen turned toward the right, yanking Jared along. He walked around the side of a large crypt and headed to the back of it. "I want you to fuck me up against this crypt, with my legs wrapped so tight around your waist that I pull you in deeper than you’ve ever been in my body," Jensen said, his eyes growing dark as pent up desire seemed to be flooding his soul.

 

Jared didn’t need a second invitation. Jensen often referred to him as the goddamned energizer bunny. He could come and ten minutes later his hard on would be back and he was ready to go again.

 

It’s not that Jensen couldn’t have sex more than once in a night, but he did need a little longer than ten minutes. Their personal best was six times in one night. Both had thanked God that they had the next day off, as neither of them were able to move the next morning. They had muscles hurting that they didn’t even know existed.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen and pressed him into the crypt wall behind him. He pressed their mouths together, kissing him deeply, mapping out every detail of his mouth. Jared pulled away, biting down on Jensen’s full bottom lip, only letting go when Jensen moaned, eyes closed.

 

He pushed the leather jacket and over shirt off of Jensen's shoulders, letting them fall to the ground, then reached down and pulled the t-shirt off over his head.

 

Jensen followed suit, relieving Jared of his Sam shirts.

"So fucking beautiful Jared, and you’re mine, allllll mine," Jensen growled as he pulled him down to his mouth again.

 

Jared pulled Jensen’s belt open, flicked the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper. He pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time and chuckled; he didn’t even recall Jensen toeing off his boots. Jared tugged Jensen’s cock away from its position where it was curled up toward his belly and sucked him into his mouth.

 

"Yeah baby, hmmmmm – yeah, do that thing with your tongue – oh yeah, yeah!" Jensen panted as Jared suckled him.

 

Jared slid two fingers up Jensen's chest to his lips. Jensen sucked both digits into his mouth, licking and coating them both with his spit.

 

Jared pulled them free with a slick pop and slid his hand back to Jensen’s ass. He slid his finger along his crack, between his cheeks and pressed one finger inside him, his long digit finding _THE_ spot inside him quickly.

 

Jensen yelped out a whimpering moan that Jared would tease him about later as his finger pressed on his prostate. 

 

Jensen started rocking his hips, pushing down against his hand, his body opening up. "More," he whispered, "need more -" 

 

"You like that baby? You like fucking yourself on my fingers?" Jared asked. He slowly pulled his hand away and undid his pants, pushing them down his hips. He spit in his hand and slicked his cock, reaching around, grasping Jensen's ass and pulling him off of his feet. 

 

Jensen wrapped his legs tightly around Jared's waist as he positioned himself at Jensen's entrance. Jensen lowered himself on Jared's throbbing cock until he was fully sheathed inside him. 

 

"So fucking tight Jen, so tight. Love you, love being inside you, the way you feel on my cock."

 

"Fucking move!" Jensen growled.

 

Jensen was suddenly slammed hard against the crypt wall as Jared started pounding into his body. "You want it hard tonight baby, hard and rough?" Jared gasped as the feel of Jensen clenching around him was making him want more. "Fuck, not gonna last, not...hmmm."

 

Jared bit down on Jensen's neck, deep enough that it drew blood, the mix of salty sweat and the tang of coppery blood coating his tongue. He sucked and licked at the spot over and over as he was steadily sinking in and out of the body he loved. 

 

Jared felt the all too familar feeling of his toes starting to tingle, his balls drawing up. "Gonna come baby, gonna fill you up..." he gasped as he buried his face in the crook of Jensen's neck. Jensen snaked his hand between their bodies and stroked his own hard cock in time with Jared's wild thrusts. He was fucking him so hard that he was sure the concrete of the crypt behind him was cutting into his back. "That's it baby," Jared panted, "speed it up, come with me..."

 

Jared was moaning loudly, his voice echoing though the cool humid air, bouncing off other crypts and gravestones. He came hard with a shout of Jensen's name as Jensen's dick exploded between their sweat covered bodies shouting "Jared! Fuck me harder!!!"

 

Jared stilled his movements, his body shaking through the aftershocks of his climax. 

 

"Jay?"

 

"Don't wanna move...can't."

 

"Need to dude, this concrete is cutting the shit outta my back."

 

He lifted up as Jared backed away, his cock slipping free of Jensen's body, Jen's feet coming to rest on the ground. Jared turned him around. "Holy shit Jen, your back...it's all scratched up...God - I'm sorr-mpfth."

 

Jensen had turned around and kissed him. "S'ok babe. Not the first time my back has gotten all scratched up during sex..." he said, pulling on his jeans.

 

"Now you're trying to make me jealous about all the women you fucked, aren't you?"

 

"No, not at all...besides, none of them could hold a candle to you, baby," he grinned, pulling Jared in for a hug. They stood there a moment, both shirtless and shoeless when they heard a pronounced "AHEM!!" from behind them.

 

"Sorry to interrupt, but - everything's packed up and we're leaving," their new driver, Cliff, told them. "So you might wanna come on, wouldn't wanna leave the two of you out here all night, you might actually wake the dead the next time," he said smiling as he turned away and walked back toward the SUV.

 

Jared and Jensen laughed. "I guess we were a little loud, huh?" Jared laughed.

 

"I wasn't loud," Jensen stated flatly as he hopped around putting on his boots.

 

"Oh, God - Jared! Fuck me harder!!!" Jared panted like a girl.

 

"Shut up!" Jensen blushed throwing a boot at him. Jared ducked, the shoe barely missing him.

 

"Yeah, well you were the one panting and moaning all girlie-like."

 

"And your point would be??" Jared asked handing him his shoe back.

 

"Nothing, just..." Jensen stopped talking when he leaned over to lace his boots. Jared smacked him hard on the ass... 

 

"What a view baby!!" he smiled walking toward the waiting SUV. "What a view!"


End file.
